


Hairstyle

by Merismynickname



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Or procrastination tbh, Tim disses Sasuke, but it's in a self depricating way so he gets a pass, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merismynickname/pseuds/Merismynickname
Summary: In which Tim gives an inexplicably elaborate answer to a very stupid question.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, has anyone seen that post that implies Tim's hairstyle inspiration is Sasuke's? yeah... I have chores to do... but I don't wanna deal with that so...
> 
> In my defence my friend made me publish this here because I don't have a tblr. Yeah, the fact that this exists is a joke.

**So... what inspired the hairstyle, Tim?**

"My childhood hero, obviously, and mental platonic fictional soulmate, Uchiha Sasuke"

  
**What.**

"Yeah I mean think about it! We're so much alike!! He's smart, I'm smarter and more good-looking. 

"He has daddy issues and dead parents, which I actually separated to daddy issues and dead parents each alone because I am an overachiever.

"He loves and overly idolizes his big brother/mentor, as I do, and that got us both in troubles.  
  
"His big brother tried to kill him that one time, and that I also have dealt with.

"He's also very determined and painfully naive like I am. Well, I'm not that naive, but you've got to own up to your flaws I guess.

"Though I have no intention of ever becoming truly like him, you know...

"See when the old genius bad guy approached me, I tricked him as well... except the one who nearly died was me, not the old bad guy!

"....you know I had a point with this that I'm, in the end, better than him, but now I'm starting to question it.

"Oh yeah right... I'm also probably like, one bad day away from becoming a villain... except if that ever happens (Spoilers: it won't. Fight me.) I'll make sure I'll be a far better villain than him. I mean seriously, the guy has no style, hardly any skill, and gets his *** kicked around every corner!"

  
**Did you just say "bleep"?**

"Even when he became a good guy again no one took him seriously... what a loser. Also, self-awareness level: 00. Grow up, man!"

**So... if he's as lame as you say, why the hairstyle?**

"A warning. A constant reminder of what I could become."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously people, blame her.


End file.
